Petscop 3/Transcript
TRANSLATIONS English (original) • Español ---- Paul: Alright, so, now we're gonna look at... um, what's over here, which I... I forgot about this. So... 0:05 :navigates to "[[Good Grief And Alas]" hallway] Paul: ...gonna look at this now. :walks along hallway, reading "GOOD GRIEF AND ALAS" Paul: Interesting. 0:30 :interacts with Child Library chute, opening it Paul: What's that? Do I, uh... :interacts with Child Library chute twice more, closing then opening it Paul: Think I have to put something there. 0:53 :enters the Child Library 1:11 :interacts with face canvas Paul: What? Um... :begins selecting facial features Paul: ...oh? 'Kay. Eh-heh... what? Okay... 1:51 :entered - room rumbles Paul: This is just flat-out a full game... that I'm playing now. What am I supposed to do? Can I just... walk out? :leaves the Child Library - rumbling stops Paul: I don't think I was supposed to do that. Yeah. Uh... :enters the Child Library Paul: Yeah, I reset it. Okay, try that again... 2:43 :interacts with face canvas - begins selecting facial features 2:58 :entered - room rumbles Paul: So, do I just wait? I think that's what I'm supposed to do. Or, I have to put something in there. Mm. 3:29 :['''CUT' - still in Child Library, rumbling has stopped]'' Paul: Yeah, turns out I just had to wait, but I had to wait a while. Uh, so, this is cleared out, I guess. So what's in here? 3:40 :enters child room :looks at table view Paul: Uh... Huh. :disables table view Paul: Okay. Well, alright. Let's try another one, I guess. 4:22 :['''CUT' - returned to main room of Child Library, with a new face on the canvas]'' Paul: So, I just did it again, I put in another one of these, and I just let it go. And, I–and the room rumbles for a while, but then it just stops, kind of abruptly. Uh, so, what do we have here now? :enters child room Paul: Yeah. Uh... :looks at table view :disables table view Paul: So, yeah, so it seems like I put in one of these faces and it gives me a room, with a... I guess that's a kid, sitting on the bed. And like, a different... pattern on the floor and the walls, and the... :looks at table view Paul: ...thing here. So... :disables table view Paul: Uhh, it seems like... there are many combinations, uh, of these faces. So, if I were to guess, these rooms are — 'cause there's not much variation between these rooms, they're probably generated in some way — uh, so, I'll... I'll try a few more. Every time I... put in one of these, I have to wait... for like, ten minutes, so, heh... I'm not gonna try too many of them. I'm gonna j... yeah. 5:40 :['''CUT' - new child room]'' Paul: Here's another one. :looks at table view :disables table view 5:59 :['''CUT' - new child room]'' Paul: And... here's another. :looks at table view :disables table view Paul: Yeah. 6:14 :['''CUT' - in grass area outside Flower Shack and Michael's grave]'' Paul: So, anything, uh, look familiar here? Yeah. Yeah, so, probably we're supposed to try these out; put in these faces, and see, uh, what we get. So, uh, start with this one. 6:31 :['''CUT' - returned to main room of Child Library]'' :[Mike's face entered on canvas - room rumbles] Mike is not inside right now. He is dead. You may visit his room. 6:45 :['''CUT' - in Mike's Child Library room]'' Paul: So, this is the room... corresponding to the face on the gravestone. :looks at table view Paul: Not sure what that is on the right. :disables table view Paul: Alright, gonna try the other one now, I guess. Nothin'... nothin' to see here. The bed's empty. 7:22 :['''CUT' - returned to main room of Child Library]'' :[Care's face entered on canvas - room rumbles] Care is missing. You may visit her room. 7:35 :['''CUT' - in Care's Child Library room]'' Paul: Here's the other room. :looks at table view Paul: Uh... :disables table view Paul: And it looks like there's something here. 7:48 :interacts with note Your wife says, "Care isn't growing eyebrows." Paul: Uh... You say, "That's a puzzle." You're secretly very excited to hear this news. You're in the bathtub thinking about her. I have a guess at which child you'll pick next. When you find her room, the passage to my right will lead to her. She'll appear from the darkness, limping, and I'll shoot her in the head. Paul: What am I reading? Tiara says young people can be psychologically damaged "beyond rebirthing". A young person walks into your school building. They walk in with you. You're holding their hands. They come out crying into their hands, because nobody will love them, not ever again. "Nobody loves me!" They wander the Newmaker Plane. 9:34 Paul: I'm not sure what to say about that. But, I'm wondering now. 'Cause the note, remember the note, that came with... this game... it said "For you". It was... "for you". And this note, is referring to the player, it's saying "you". Uhh... And, I was already thinking this, but, uh... It seems like — uh, it's possible — this game was made, for... well, this part of the game was made for somebody to see. Like... or at least at some point, it was... it was, uh... I dunno. I dunno. It just seems like there was... it was intended for somebody. Not me, certainly. Uh, okay. 11:03 :['''CUT' - now outside of Child Library]'' Paul: We're still not done, 'cause we still have whatever's over here. :walks through doorway to find nothing Paul: ...Or not. Okay. So, okay, I'll just end this here, then. Heh... :['''Video ends']'' Category:Transcripts